1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for releasing a sprayed discharge of a substance from one or more nozzles for application to the skin and, more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling release of spray discharge of a sunless tanning product from one or more aerosol containers for uniform application to the skin of a user's body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automated sunless tanning spray systems are becoming extremely popular, particularly due to the danger of exposure to harmful ultraviolet light sources. Spray application of various sunless tanning products is available at commercial tanning salons. Such commercially available spray tanning systems for dispensing sunless tanning products use either hydraulic or air atomizing nozzles in various array configurations. The sunless tanning products are contained in large canisters or tanks and pumps are used to transfer the sunless tanning products from the tank through hoses and to the air atomizing nozzles, releasing a fine sprayed mist to achieve uniform application of the product to the skin. The spray tanning systems used at commercial spas and salons require expensive components such as pumps, cylinders and flow meters, making these systems considerably expensive. As a result, the cost of sunless tanning at commercial spas is rather expensive.
Various sunless tanning products are available for self-application at home. These products are provided in various forms including compact powder (e.g. application with a brush), foam, cream and liquid spray. Self application of a liquid spray sunless tanning product is difficult. Specifically, it is difficult to achieve uniform coverage of a liquid sprayed onto the skin, particularly from a pump style bottle dispenser. Release of liquid sunless tanning products has been found to be most effective when packaged with a propellant in a spray canister, such as an aerosol spray. Release with a propellant from a canister allows the liquid product to be discharged from a small atomizing nozzle to produce the desired fine disbursed mist that allows for uniform application to the skin. However, it is difficult to apply the sunless tanning product to the skin, even with the use of a aerosol propellant canister. In particular, it is difficult to hold the spray nozzle at the desired distance from the skin throughout the application process. Full body application is particularly difficult when attempting to hold the aerosol canister in one hand while reaching all areas of the body for uniform spray application. Thus, while spray application from an aerosol propellant canister has been found to be the most effective means for self application of various liquid sunless tanning products, it is difficult to achieve the desired uniform spray coverage to the skin, particularly when applying the product to the entire body.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a relatively inexpensive, yet highly effective apparatus for uniform spray application of a sunless tanning product to the skin. More particularly, there remains a need for an apparatus which is adapted to hold one or more canisters containing a sunless tanning product, wherein the product is released With the assistance of a propellant, such as aerosol, and wherein the apparatus is adapted to control actuation of the spray nozzles on the one or more canisters, thereby allowing the user to maintain a desired distance from the spray nozzles while turning the body to allow for uniform application.